Malgré les Regards
by nyonoshii2
Summary: Il ne fait pas bon d'être gay dans le monde sorcier... Drago Malefoy l'apprend bien à ses dépens. Alors que tout Poudlard lui tourne le dos, il va trouver un soutien inattendu en la personne de Harry Potter  slash HPxDM
1. Dos à Dos

**Pairing : **HP/DM

**Disclaimer : ** Tous les persos de cette fic appartiennent à la vénérée J.K. Rowling, et certainement pas à moi… Et je ne vais certainement pas me faire des sous avec cette fic !

**Rating :** M. Relations homosexuelles assez explicites dès le 2ème chapitre, donc si ça vous choque, veuillez passer votre chemin !

**Note avant lecture **: Je tiens à préciser que j'ai commencé cette fic il y a assez longtemps, avant d'avoir lu le tome 7. Donc cette histoire ne tient absolument pas compte des événements qui s'y passent. Le premier chapitre est également assez différent du reste (qui a été écrit bien plus tard). Les persos y sont plus vulgaires dans leur langage par exemple. J'espère que ça ne vous embêtera pas trop…

**Malgré les regards**

Chapitre 1 – Dos à Dos

L'aube se levait sur Poudlard et réveillait lentement ses étudiants. Harry Potter s'enfouit pour la énième fois la tête sous son oreiller, avec l'espoir d'arrêter ainsi la sonnerie de son réveil. Il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : les minutes passaient, et il serait en retard pour son premier cours de la journée, évidemment cours de potions, avec son ô-combien charmant et sympathique Professeur Rogue. _Je hais les lundis_, pensa-t-il avec résignation, avant de se contraindre sous l'effet d'un effort acharné à se sortir du lit. Dans le lit en face du sien, Ronald Weasley n'en menait pas large non plus, et ronflait encore allègrement. Harry, pris de pitié, dut se résoudre à le tirer de son sommeil peuplé de rêves mielleux (où Hermione avait certainement une place prépondérante).

Lorsque Harry le secoua, Ron grogna en s'emmitouflant plus largement encore sous sa couette. Harry abandonna sa courageuse mais téméraire entreprise en soupirant un « tant pis » défaitiste, puis se hâta dans la salle de bains, se lava sommairement, s'habilla aussi vite qu'il le put, et dévala en trombe les marches du dortoir avant de se diriger vers la salle Commune engouffrer le plus rapidement possible un petit-déjeuner.

Bien qu'il fût encore dans un état de veille prolongée, Harry perçut tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Une désagréable sensation d'hostilité planait dans la salle, dû à l'inhabituel silence qui régnait, renforçant encore le malaise que ressentait Harry. Les Gryffondor, Pouffsoufle et Serdaigle chuchotaient entre eux en jetant des œillades en direction de la table des Serpentards, où un étonnant manège sauta aux yeux du Survivant. Les Serpentards mangeaient dans un silence religieux, contrairement au vacarme quotidien qu'ils infligeaient aux autres élèves, sans regard mauvais vers les autres tables, sans blague vaseuse, un silence de mort, à vrai dire. Mais le plus étonnant n'était pas encore arrivé. Lorsque Harry s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione, l'ancien Prince autoproclamé des Serpentards, Drago Malefoy, arriva, le pas mal assuré, la mine défaite, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la semaine. Il sembla hésiter, puis s'assit à une place restée libre à côté de Pansy Parkinson –sa place habituelle. Et il se produisit quelque chose d'inconcevable. Tous les Serpentards, -oui, tous- se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et quittèrent la salle sans jeter le moindre regard à Malefoy. Celui-ci pâlit autant que son visage déjà blanc comme un linge pouvait l'autoriser, et au bout de quelques secondes, il se leva et quitta à son tour la salle, sans n'avoir rien touché du petit déjeuner. Harry, bien qu'il fût placé à l'autre bout de la pièce, aurait pu jurer le voir trembler. Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui paraissait aussi estomaquée que lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai bien vu ce que je viens de voir, hein ? demanda-t-il, incrédule, à sa meilleure amie.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça m'étonnerait fort qu'on ait tous eu une hallucination collective… lui répondit la jeune fille. Drago vient bel et bien de se faire lyncher par tous les Serpentards !

Harry considéra ce que venait de dire Hermione en croquant dans une pomme -ce n'était pas les malheurs de son meilleur ennemi qui allait lui couper l'appétit.

Tant pis pour lui.

Seamus, qui écoutait la conversation en face d'Hermione prit la parole.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- De quoi on devrait être au courant ? demanda Ron qui venait d'arriver.

Seamus fit une pause en buvant un verre de jus d'orange, ravi d'avoir un auditoire suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Eh bien… Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais… il paraît que Pansy a surpris la fouine en galante compagnie.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- En même temps, c'est compréhensible qu'il ait eu envie d'aller voir ailleurs, quand on regarde la gueule de Pansy…

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, indignée. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on la déteste que ça t'autorise à parler comme un vrai goujat !

- C'est bon, je plaisantais, se défendit Ron, satisfait de son petit effet.

Seamus tapota la table, irrité que l'attention qu'on lui portait se dissipe.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, dit-il, ménageant son suspense.

- Quoi ? Pansy l'a surpris en pleine action avec une fille infiniment plus jolie qu'elle ? demanda Harry.

- Ce qui n'est pas très difficile, ajouta Ron, railleur.

- Ce n'était pas une fille, dit Seamus.

Ron faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de bacon qu'il s'était servi entre-temps.

- Quoi ? Répète un peu ?

- Pansy a surpris Malefoy en train de se faire un mec, dit Seamus, triomphant.

- Wow. Alors ça, c'est inattendu, s'exclama Hermione, éberluée.

- J'y crois pas ! Lança Ron. Malefoy, gay !

- Vous comprenez, maintenant, pourquoi il s'est retrouvé tout seul comme un con lorsqu'il est arrivé dans la salle, conclut Seamus.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Je comprends même pas pourquoi il reste ici, il devrait être mort de honte ! répondit le roux, enthousiaste.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, moi, dit Harry calmement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il crut bon de se justifier :

- Ok, c'est vraiment inattendu qu'il soit bi ou même gay. Mais, enfin, je ne sais pas, ça a beau être Malefoy, ce n'est pas si grave d'être homo… (silence.) Si ?...

Lavande le regardait, outrée, ainsi qu'à peu près toute la tablée, sauf Hermione. Celle-ci crut bon de lui expliquer :

- Ecoute, Harry. Dans le monde moldu, on tolère les homosexuels, du moins officiellement, dans pas mal de pays. Mais dans le monde sorcier, c'est complètement différent… Les sorciers continuent de penser qu'être homo est une sorte de tare. Beaucoup de gens pensent que… Enfin, c'est ridicule, mais les sorciers sont persuadés qu'être homosexuel baisse l'intensité des pouvoirs magiques. C'est pire que d'être un Cracmol… C'est pour ça que les sorciers les méprisent autant.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! réagit Harry dès qu'elle eut fini. C'est aussi débile que de croire que les sorciers nés Moldus sont des sorciers de seconde zone…

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Harry, mais… On est très peu à le penser, soupira Hermione.

- Faut vraiment être taré pour être pédé, conclut Seamus, dégoûté. Déjà qu'à part les Serpentards –et encore, même eux l'évitaient -, personne n'aimait Malefoy, maintenant il va vraiment être tout seul. Bien fait pour lui !

C'était l'avis général, et le petit-déjeuner se finit dans une dépréciation collective du Serpentard. Harry était dégoûté. Lui qui avait toujours idéalisé le monde magique, le trouvant, à bien des égards, plus humain et plus juste que le monde moldu, voyait dans cette agitation matinale une manifestation de la haine qui semblait universelle à tout Homme. Et lui rappela de bien mauvais souvenirs. Des bribes confus du passé ressurgirent, son enfance, les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis, la haine des « Sangs de bourbe » et sa lutte contre Voldemort, tout ceci formait une bouillie indigeste dans sa tête qui lui donna envie de vomir sur le champ. Il éprouva une colère sourde envers ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis et qui parlaient comme des bêtes, laissant leurs instincts primaires de haine et de mépris les envahir pour une banale histoire de coucherie impromptue. Bien que cette histoire concernait Malefoy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir révolté. Bon nombre de fois avait-il souhaité que celui-ci meure dans d'atroces souffrances et dans une solitude absolue, mais force était-il de constater que ces pensées étaient celles d'un gamin immature. Ne lui avait-il pas sauvé la vie durant la guerre contre Voldemort ? Cela prouvait bien qu'il était incapable de lui vouloir foncièrement du mal. Et dans un cas de force majeure, il était capable de ressentir de la compassion pour son ennemi de toujours. Et c'était là, indubitablement, un cas de force majeure.

Il arriva bien évidemment en retard au cours de potion avec Ron (comment Hermione avait fait, elle, pour arriver à l'heure, alors qu'ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle en même temps ?) et ils s'assirent tous deux au fond de la salle en face d'un vieux chaudron rouillé. Le cours était partagé avec les Serpentards, mais Malefoy était aux abonnés absents. Au vu du résultat catastrophique qu'avait provoqué sa présence au petit-déjeuner, il n'avait certainement pas cru bon de réitérer l'expérience en cours. « _Il faudra bien qu'il y retourne un jour_ », pensa gravement Harry. Mais Rogue interrompit ses pensées d'un glaçant « moins 5 points chacun pour Gryffondor » (tiens, il était clément aujourd'hui), et Harry dut bien se concentrer, ou au moins faire semblant, pour ne pas être victime de remarques supplémentaires de la part du Maître des Potions.

Une journée de cours à Poudlard étant ce qu'elle est, il n'eut guère le loisir de laisser vagabonder son esprit vers l'événement du matin. Pourtant, il y fut bien obligé lorsque le trio retourna dans la salle des Gryffondors. Seamus était en grande discussion avec Lavande Brown et d'autres élèves que Harry ne connaissait pas.

- … Mais de toute façon, il n'aura nulle part où aller, sa mère est morte et son père est en prison, disait Seamus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ? demanda Hermione en soupirant. Toujours Malefoy, je présume ?

- Toujours lui. Il est allé voir Rogue juste avant le début du cours de potion de ce matin, pour lui dire qu'il arrêtait Poudlard et qu'il rentrerait chez lui aussitôt que possible, expliqua Seamus, l'air surexcité.

- Qui t'a dit ça ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ernie l'a aperçu et a entendu la conversation. Il l'a dit à tout le monde.

Hermione et Harry s'échangèrent un regard sombre. Cette histoire prenait des proportions inquiétantes.

- Mais enfin, on ne quitte pas Poudlard comme ça, en pleine année, s'insurgea la jeune Première de Classe.

- Fred et Georges l'ont bien fait, eux, objecta Ron.

- Ce n'était pas pareil. C'était tout à fait exceptionnel, et puis…

Ron lui coupa la parole :

- Une fouine en moins à Poudlard, on ne va pas s'en plaindre !

- On n'a pas envie d'un pervers pareil ici, ajouta Lavande.

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre par tous les pédés de la Terre si ça lui chante ! Ricana un quatrième année.

Harry sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. « Pervers », « pédé », ces mots lui donnaient envie de leur foutre le poing sur la gueule. Il décida qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'il sorte prendre l'air.

- J'ai oublié un truc, je reviens, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Et sans prendre le temps d'attendre leurs réponses, il s'éloigna du groupe à grands pas et quitta la salle. Il entendit vaguement un « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » de la part de Seamus et un « …va pas s'offusquer pour une pédale quand même » du quatrième année. Dans leur propre intérêt, il choisit de faire celui qui n'avait rien entendu.

Il ne savait pas trop où aller, ou plutôt, il était décidé à agir, mais il ne savait pas par où ou par quoi commencer. Il avait d'abord pensé voir Rogue pour savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, mais il avait vite effacé cette idée stupide de sa tête : Rogue ne dirait mot à aucun élève, et encore moins à Harry. « Si seulement Dumbledore était encore de ce monde, il aurait eu vite fait d'apaiser les esprits… » pensa-t-il en soupirant intérieurement. Ce n'était pas que le sort de Malefoy le préoccupait tant, mais il était devenu bien malgré lui une victime de la bêtise humaine, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre cette affaire à cœur. Il avait tant de fois était la cible de quolibets et d'insultes, comme cela avait été le cas lors de sa deuxième ou cinquième année, qu'il prenait chaque injustice comme attaque personnelle. Au fond, songea-t-il, je suis juste un égocentrique qui espère encore et encore changer le monde. Comme si vaincre Voldemort n'était pas déjà suffisant….

Ne sachant pas trop que faire ni vers quel saint se vouer, il parvint à une conclusion qui finalement, s'avérait évidente. Il devait aller voir Malefoy. Mais où pouvait-il bien être, en admettant qu'il était encore à Poudlard ? Il n'était certainement pas dans l'enceinte des Serpentards, s'il tenait un temps soit peu à son intégrité physique. Puis Harry se traita mentalement d'idiot. La carte des Maraudeurs lui indiquerait la réponse instantanément. Mais ladite carte reposait bien sagement dans sa malle, et il n'avait aucune envie de repasser devant Seamus et sa bande. « _Tant pis. On va la jouer à l'instinct. _»

Il déambula de long en large dans les couloirs, réfléchissant à un endroit où une fouine en alerte aurait pu se cacher. Mais que savait-il de son ennemi juré ? Il n'était pas censé savoir les lieux qu'il appréciait. Il eut le net besoin de sortir, respirer un bon bol d'air frais, sortir de ces couloirs sinueux et labyrinthiques, s'éloigner de la masse adolescente qui croupissait joyeusement dans son ignorance. Aussi, il rejoignit rapidement le parc qui entourait le lac, peu fréquenté à cette heure où le soleil déclinait. Alors qu'il savourait cette solitude enfin acquise, il eut la surprise d'apercevoir, au loin, une silhouette connue. Malefoy. Celui-ci s'était un peu éloigné du sentier principal, et se tenait assis contre un arbre, à l'abri des regards. De là où il était, Harry ne pouvait discerner ce qu'il faisait. Il s'approcha. Il remarqua alors la valise posée à côté de lui. Manifestement, son départ était imminent.

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour être entendu, Harry l'interpella :

- Hé, Malefoy.

Celui-ci leva la tête précipitamment, comme s'il venait d'être pris la main dans le sac en train de fumer quelque chose d'illicite par un agent du gouvernement moldu. Il mit rapidement quelque chose dans sa poche, un morceau de papier, peut-être.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ? T'es vraiment la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir aujourd'hui, dit-il hargneusement.

- Pourtant, il semblerait que je sois bien le seul à vouloir t'approcher, remarqua Harry.

Malefoy cracha par terre.

- Allez, c'est ça, comme si je ne m'en étais pas assez pris sur la tête, aujourd'hui ! J'avais oublié que le Grand Potter n'était pas encore venu me régler son compte à son tour ! Alors, vas-y, défoule-toi, là que tu en as l'occasion, n'hésite pas, cogne bien, depuis le temps que tu en rêves, Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas là pour t'en dissuader… T'as un motif supplémentaire pour me haïr, et tout le monde te félicitera si tu me cognes. Toi qui adores être encensé par tout le monde, le Grand Potter, Celui-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le chienchien de cet idiot de Dumbledore, celui qui a mis mon salaud de père en prison, allez, le Survivant adoré, fais toi aimer un peu plus par ton public, vas-y, casse du pédé !

C'en était trop.

- LA FERME !

Le cri s'accompagna d'un coup de poing monumental, coup que Malefoy ne chercha même pas à éviter. Quelqu'un d'extérieur à la scène aurait même pu croire qu'il s'était volontairement jeté sur le poing crispé de son ennemi. Harry regarda Malefoy tomber par terre suite à la violence du choc, et cela le calma un peu. D'une rage mal contenue, il prit la parole.

- Premièrement, tu mélanges tout. Je ne vois aucun rapport entre le fait d'avoir vaincu Voldemort et « casser du pédé ». Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas adoré par tout le monde, et même si c'était le cas, je m'en fiche pas mal, et je te la donne volontiers, ma prétendue popularité de mes fesses. Troisièmement, je ne suis pas venu ici pour « casser du pédé ». Et enfin, quatrièmement, si tu insultes encore une fois la mémoire de Dumbledore, je te pète la gueule, pédé ou pas.

Malefoy resta silencieux. L'endroit où Harry l'avait frappé rougissait lentement sur sa joue. Harry reprit son souffle, lui-même encore un peu hagard de la violence de son geste et de ses mots. Un silence pesant s'installa. Malefoy restait les bras ballants, échoué par terre. Puis Harry, calmé, prit enfin la parole :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

- Rien. Je me casse d'ici. Point barre, répondit Malefoy d'une voix neutre.

- Rien ? Tu vas te contenter de fuir, comme tu l'as toujours fait ? C'est navrant.

Malefoy s'étendit plus confortablement contre le tronc d'arbre.

- Je t'emmerde, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, hein ? Je n'ai vaincu aucun Seigneur des Ténèbres, moi. Je suis la cible parfaite. J'ai une famille de Mangemorts. J'ai été, moi-même, un Mangemort en devenir qui a fui lâchement en plein milieu du combat en attendant que la tempête se calme. Je n'avais pas le choix. Rejeté par le mauvais camp, méprisé par le bon. Tu as fait le sale boulot, et tout le monde applaudit. Tandis que moi… Moi, je ne suis qu'une sale pédale qui a passé son temps à se cacher de tout le monde, des autres, de leurs putains de regards, de la guerre, de l'engagement, jusqu'à se qu'éclate au grand jour la supercherie de ma vie.

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un souffle. Harry sentit une colère sourde fondre dans ses entrailles.

- Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas t'attirer la sympathie, en te complaisant dans ton prétendu statut de victime ? Tu n'assumeras donc jamais rien ? C'est pas moi, c'est les autres, c'est ça ? Pas besoin de se remettre en question, pas besoin de changer, pas besoin de se poser des questions douloureuses… Le monde entier est contre toi, toi, tu n'as rien fait, tu n'es qu'une victime des événements ! Tu me dégoûtes, tu me donnes envie de gerber ! En réalité, ton homosexualité, c'est bien pratique pour t'enfermer encore plus dans cette victimisation… Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai voulu t'aider, après tout c'est tes emmerdes.

Malefoy ricana.

- Tu as voulu m'aider ? Parce que tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi, peut-être ? Toi aussi, tu aimes bien te complaire dans un rôle, celui du vaillant héros redresseur de torts, le noble chevalier combattant le Mal et l'Injustice, tu te dis que comme ça, tu n'as rien à te reprocher… Tu t'en fiches pas mal du monde, Potter ! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est prouver que ta vie a du sens ! Maintenant que tu as désintégré Voldemort, tu dois te sentir bien vide, alors tu te rabats sur la première cause qui se présente à toi. Tu n'as pas envie de m'aider, Potter. Tu veux juste satisfaire ton besoin égoïste de te sentir utile.

C'en était trop. Harry sentit s'éloigner sa conscience, et dès lors toute parole devint inutile. Il se jeta sur Malefoy, le saisit à la nuque, et tandis que celui-ci rétractait les épaules, se préparant au coup, il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser violent, ses lèvres cognèrent celles de Malefoy, excluant toute forme de tendresse. Surpris, il ne le repoussa pourtant pas, et ses bras vinrent furtivement étreindre le Survivant. Celui-ci non plus n'était guère décidé à reculer, et rapidement leur baiser s'approfondit. La rage qui lui triturait le ventre s'était transformée en désir, et Harry, dans un état second, fiévreux, lui laissait libre cours. Leurs langues s'affrontaient dans un ballet périlleux dont aucun ne s'avouait vaincu. Il fallut pourtant bien reprendre son souffle, et Harry se contraignit à arrêter le baiser. La magie du désir sembla se rompre en un instant. Tous deux haletaient. Malefoy fixait intensément Harry, tandis que celui-ci évitait son regard, tête baissée.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? murmura le blond.

- Je ne sais pas, se contenta de répondre Harry, penaud.

- Tu ne sais pas ? , répéta Malefoy, un sourcil levé.

- Oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer, répondit rapidement le Survivant.

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, il se leva d'un bond, et partit sans se retourner.

_**A suivre…**_

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le chapitre suivant sera plus long, et plus… intéressant je pense xD !_

_Ah oui, ce sera une fic en 4 chapitres, qui sont déjà écrits et stockés bien au chaud dans les entrailles de mon ordi... Je pensais rajouter un épilogue, mais je ne l'ai pas encore écrit… On verra bien ! See you !_


	2. Face à Face

_**Pairing : **__HP/DM_

_**Disclaimer : **__ Tous les persos de cette fic appartiennent à la vénérée J.K. Rowling, et certainement pas à moi… Et je ne vais certainement pas me faire des sous avec cette fic !_

_**Rating :**__ M. Relations homosexuelles assez explicites dès le 2__ème__ chapitre, c'est-à-dire celui-là, donc si ça vous choque, veuillez passer votre chemin !_

_**Note de l'auteuze**__ :Oui, bon, je m'étais dit que je publierai ce chapitre en fin de semaine, mais il se trouve que, finalement, c'était tout aussi bien de le publier maintenant… :p_

**Malgré les regards**

Chapitre 2 – Face à Face

Avoir perdu une année scolaire lors de l'ultime bataille n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Bénéficier de la chaleur de Poudlard une année supplémentaire en guise de rattrapage apportait un certain réconfort à ceux à qui la guerre avait tout pris. C'était le cas de Drago Malefoy. Bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais reconnu, il éprouvait une infime reconnaissance envers Severus Rogue, qui avait plaidé sa cause auprès du directeur. Celui-ci avait fini par accepter son retour à l'école de magie malgré sa –courte- carrière de Mangemort. C'était, désormais, son unique repère et horizon. Il avait tout perdu, ses parents, sa maison – saisie par le Ministère -, ses amis. Il rasait les murs en essayant vainement de se faire oublier. Il avait passé un été sordide, qu'il espérait ne pas revivre lorsque cette présente année se finirait. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, et, en définitive, Poudlard constituait une trêve dont il savait la fin proche.

Mais cette fin allait arriver prématurément. Pour que son malheur fût total, il avait fallu que cette idiote de Pansy découvrît le seul secret qu'il n'eût jamais réussi à garder jusqu'ici. Sans elle, il aurait probablement réussi à se faire oublier, lui et son passé si peu reluisant, mais elle avait tout gâché. Ou plutôt, c'était lui qui avait tout gâché. Croire, ne fut-ce qu'un instant, qu'il aurait pu mener une vie normale… Alors qu'il était purement et simplement pourri de l'intérieur – jusque dans sa sexualité. C'était bien ce qu'on disait dans son dos, ou bien ouvertement devant lui, maintenant – qu'il était un pauvre dégueulasse, un pervers doublé d'un Mangemort, un dégénéré, une erreur de la nature.

- Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà… murmura-t-il en fixant le mur de sa chambre vide.

Lorsque ses compères de chambrée avaient appris la nouvelle, ils avaient tout bonnement refusé que Drago retournât dormir dans le même dortoir qu'eux. Heureusement pour lui, Rogue lui avait mis à disposition une ancienne chambre de préfet en chef qui n'était plus utilisée, quelque part au quatrième étage, le temps que les choses reviennent dans l'ordre, si tant est qu'elles le puissent un jour. Drago ne se formalisait pas de cette solitude retrouvée.

- Personne pour me faire chier.

Personne pour « _le faire chier _», et Noël approchait à grand pas. Il se retrouverait seul, à Poudlard, puisqu'il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où rester, encore plus seul et rejeté que jamais.

[~0~~0~~0~]

Les jours se succédaient avec la même monotonie, à l'exception près de l'effervescence croissante qui s'emparait de la masse étudiante de Poudlard. Les premières fêtes, depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres allaient bientôt avoir lieu.

- Franchement, Harry, je ne comprends pas.

- C'est comme ça, Hermione. Je compte sur toi pour essayer de faire passer la pilule à Ron.

- Ecoute… C'est un moment important, pour nous tous. On doit le fêter tous ensemble, tu ne crois pas ? Un an, tu te rends compte ?...

- Je me rends compte, Hermione, mais ce moment, je dois le passer seul, j'ai mes raisons, je te les ai expliquées – du moins j'ai essayé, et je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

- Bon… Très bien. Sache que si tu changes d'avis…

- Je sais, Hermione. Vous êtes là.

Hermione n'insista plus, s'installa dans un fauteuil de la salle des Gryffondors, et ouvrit un ouvrage épais. Harry soupira et décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne sorte avant de risquer de croiser Ron. Celui-ci avait très mal pris sa décision de ne pas passer les vacances de Noël chez lui et avec Hermione. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui-même avait bien du mal à raisonner son choix. Il avait besoin de se retrouver, et de méditer seul à seul, sur ce qui avait été son destin. Une étrange mélancolie l'avait pris de court, et la simple idée de se retrouver dans le chaleureux foyer des Weasley lui donnait la nausée, sans qu'il puisse en comprendre la cause.

Il détourna la tête, comme pressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ses pensées confuses. La fin de la semaine mettrait un terme au trimestre, et bien que le mois de juin se verrait sanctionné par l'examen des A.S.P.I.C., il n'avait aucune envie de mettre à profit ses deux semaines de vacances pour réviser. En fait, songea-t-il sombrement, il n'avait pas envie de grand-chose ces temps-ci, si n'était qu'on lui fiche la paix. Et ne surtout pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago Malefoy.

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres. Il avait fini sa journée de cours – il avait son après-midi de libre le mercredi -, et il se rendit vite compte que sans Ron et Hermione dans les pattes, le temps était tout de même très long. Pourtant, il continua d'errer sans but dans les couloirs, l'humeur de plus en plus morose. Son apparente apathie ne lui fit prendre conscience qu'au dernier moment que Drago Malefoy se dressait à moins de trois mètres de lui. Il pâlit brusquement, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, Malefoy l'avait remarqué et s'avançait vers lui. Harry avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à l'éviter depuis la fameuse journée.

- Tiens, Potter, ravi de constater que tu es encore vivant, lança Malefoy dès qu'il se trouva en face de lui.

- Laisse-moi passer, Malefoy, répondit Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas le regarder.

- Pour que tu t'enfuies comme la dernière fois ? Pas question.

Malefoy s'était arrêté bien au milieu du couloir – plutôt étroit –, ce qui empêchait de le contourner pour continuer son chemin. Le sourcil haussé, il jetait à Harry des regards impatients, que Harry évitait soigneusement de croiser. Il semblait attendre qu'il réplique, mais Harry restait muet. Malefoy soupira.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas très loquace. Autrefois, tu n'aurais pas renoncé à une occasion de me balancer une de ces petites phrases dont tu avais le secret.

- Parle pour toi, marmonna Harry. C'était toi, la fouine, que je sache.

Malefoy se crispa légèrement, avant de sourire.

- Tu vois que tu sais parler. Je commençais à me demander si tu maîtrisais encore l'usage de la parole.

- Si tu n'as que ça à me dire, tu ferais bien de te pousser de mon chemin, je suis pressé, répondit rapidement le Survivant en essayant de passer.

- Oh non, tu n'es pas pressé, et tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, répliqua Drago en plaquant une main contre son bras. Suis-moi.

Harry tressaillit. Il n'avait aucune envie de suivre Malefoy, où qu'il aille, mais celui-ci ne le lâchait pas. Il essaya vaguement de se débattre, mais il abandonna vite. La panique qui l'envahissait à ce moment était mêlée de quelque chose d'impalpable au fond de lui qui le retenait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Un peu malgré lui, et à sa propre surprise, il suivit Malefoy. Celui-ci ne l'emmena pas très loin, à quelques mètres seulement de distance, devant un grand tableau à l'aspect miteux représentant un moine en pleine sieste.

- Pluie d'étincelles, dit Malefoy en tapotant le crâne luisant du moine de sa baguette magique.

- Excellent choix, commenta le moine d'une voix endormie.

Aussitôt, le tableau se retourna sur une porte assez étroite que Malefoy ouvrit sans hésitation. Il se poussa légèrement en se tournant vers Harry qui s'était approché, manifestement curieux de découvrir un passage secret qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'une chambre assez spacieuse. Il se tourna vers Malefoy en le regardant sans comprendre.

- Entre. (devant l'air dubitatif de dernier, il ajouta :) Il n'y a aucun danger ni mauvaise intention. (Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, et il le devança :) Pour une fois, c'est vrai, Potter!

Harry se décida à entrer, pensant de toute façon qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Un vague pressentiment l'envahit, mais il essaya de rester impassible devant Malefoy qui referma la porte sur eux, l'air satisfait.

- Alors, Potter. Maintenant, tu vas peut-être te décider à me répondre.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Harry, qui instinctivement, recula, se retrouvant dos au mur, à côté de la porte, contre laquelle Drago s'appuya nonchalamment.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Malefoy, répondit froidement Harry.

Mais le léger tremblement dans sa voix démentait son propos.

- Oh que si, murmura Malefoy en plongeant son regard anthracite dans celui émeraude en face de lui.

Harry tint le regard. A son étonnement, ce ne fut pas très difficile. Les yeux gris qu'il contemplait exerçaient sur lui une étrange fascination qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas chercher à expliquer ce phénomène, redoutant la réponse qu'il trouverait. Il ne voulait pas non plus détacher son regard de ces prunelles pâles. Comment se faisait-il, alors qu'il avait tant de fois toisé le Serpentard, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué la beauté de ces yeux-là ?

La voix de Drago retentit à nouveau dans la pièce, mais elle semblait lointaine, comme si le son était obscurci par la brume. Harry n'y prêta guère attention – plus rien ne comptait plus que ces yeux… Mais la voix s'obstinait, et très lentement, à travers le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, Harry comprit qu'il attendait une réponse. Mais lui-même n'avait aucune envie de parler. Si seulement il voulait bien se taire… L'éclat d'argent brillait comme s'il allait fondre, brillait de colère et d'impatience. Alors, lentement, d'une lenteur qui rendit le geste d'autant plus irréel, Harry tendit la main et toucha subrepticement le visage devant lui.

Harry sentit Drago frissonner à ce simple contact, ce qui l'étonna, ou aurait dû l'étonner, mais il n'était pas en état de s'étonner de quoi que ce soit. Seuls comptaient ses doigts qui effleuraient la joue, les yeux gris qui s'agrandissaient sous la surprise, le visage qui rougissait soudain. Ce n'était pas seulement les yeux qui le fascinaient à présent, c'était le visage entier, ce visage autrefois haï qu'il reconnaissait à peine. Drago Malefoy n'avait pourtant pas changé, c'était bien lui, les cheveux d'une blondeur presque blanche, la peau pâle, le visage pointu, peut-être légèrement plus maigre, mais à la beauté égale, si ce n'était supérieure, cette fascinante beauté qu'il découvrait pour la première fois… Il comprit enfin que le contempler ne suffisait plus.

La main qui effleurait la joue se glissa jusqu'à la nuque, et d'une légère pression il attira Malefoy à lui. Celui-ci le regardait intensément, sans réagir, peut-être encore sous le choc d'une situation qu'il n'avait pas prévue ainsi. La main sur sa nuque accentua légèrement sa pression, lui baissant la tête, - Harry était légèrement plus petit que lui -et il ferma les yeux, tandis que pour la deuxième fois, sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien, Harry l'embrassait.

Le baiser était beaucoup plus doux que le premier qu'ils avaient échangé. Il n'y avait plus la fureur, la colère sourde qui avait dominé Harry à ce moment-là. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'apercevait de l'extrême douceur de ces lèvres qu'il avait déjà goûtées, seulement maintenant qu'il ressentait le besoin d'étreindre le Serpentard, le serrer contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Mais il n'y avait pas de risque à cet égard, Drago avait déjà enserré de ses bras la taille de son compagnon, ses mains s'agrippant à son dos, quelque part entre les omoplates. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, comme si c'était pour la dernière fois, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et Harry savait que c'était le cas, plus rien ne pouvait être plus important que ces lèvres sur les siennes, qui se goûtaient sans cesse, avides l'une de l'autre.

Un désir insatiable s'était emparé de lui, un besoin féroce de ressentir Malefoy plus près de lui, plus proche, plus fort. Leurs langues se joignirent, et il tressaillit. Leurs baisers devenaient plus ardents, et Harry sentit cette chaleur se propager sur chaque centimètre de sa peau, tandis qu'un feu bouillant ravageait ses entrailles. Instinctivement, il se serra encore un peu plus contre Malefoy, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de rendre le feu en lui plus intense que jamais. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, ses mains qui s'étaient perdues dans les mèches soyeuses de Drago descendirent, caressant le visage, la nuque, descendirent encore, parcourant les larges épaules qui l'enserraient, puis suivirent la ligne sinueuse de la colonne vertébrale qu'il sentait à travers la robe de sorcier. Tout contre lui, Harry sentit la respiration de Drago s'accélérer. Ses mains descendaient encore, arrivant au creux des reins, se plaçant sur les hanches étroites.

Le feu dans son ventre ne semblait pas cesser de grandir, lui réclamant toujours plus. Harry n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un de sa vie. La chaleur se concentrait dans son bas-ventre, et son excitation atteignit son comble lorsqu'il sentit que Drago était dans le même état que lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses, et ses caresses se firent plus insistantes, pressé de connaître ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Dans un mouvement incontrôlé, il remua le bassin, et Drago laissa échapper un gémissement, vite étouffé sous la valse incessante de leurs langues. Harry ne put s'empêcher de recommencer, avide d'entendre à nouveau ce son à peine audible, ce murmure rauque qui résonnait en écho avec le feu bouillant dans son ventre. Drago s'était cramponné plus fort à ses épaules, et des tremblements l'agitaient de toute part. Harry n'en menait pas large non plus, désemparé par ce flot de désir qui le consumait, alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Mais son corps agissait pour lui, comme mué d'une volonté propre. Harry ne le contrôlait plus, il ne contrôlait plus rien depuis qu'il avait déposé ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Ses mains contournèrent les hanches, vinrent effleurer le ventre, puis glissèrent furtivement sur le renflement qui était visible à travers le tissu. Drago ne put retenir un autre gémissement, plus fort cette fois, et ses mains s'agrippèrent à la nuque de Harry, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau. Harry sentit à peine la douleur, enfiévré, sourd à toute autre sensation que celle de son corps contre le sien, de ce renflement prometteur qu'il était avide de découvrir.

La robe de Drago le gênait, et stoppant temporairement leurs baisers et leurs caresses, il entreprit de l'enlever. Drago, les yeux mi-clos, comprit ce qu'il cherchait à faire et il l'aida à ôter le vêtement indésirable.

- Toi aussi, murmura-t-il, d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Harry s'exécuta, et sa robe rejoignit celle de son amant par terre. Ils avaient encore des vêtements de moldu en dessous, mais la trêve imposée n'avait que trop longtemps duré, et ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant de plus belle. Ils ressemblaient à deux enragés, ils se couvraient de baisers, collés ensemble, presque aimantés, avides de caresses, brûlant de continuer leur quête. La bouche de Drago quitta celle de Harry, et dans une suite ininterrompue de baisers, s'arrêta dans le cou, sur la jugulaire, qu'il aspira aussitôt, mi suçotant, mi aspirant, laissant apparaître une marque rouge qu'il embrassa sous les tressaillements de Harry. Il n'était pourtant pas en reste, et tandis que Drago glissait ses mains sous son pull, il déboucla la ceinture du Serpentard et ouvrit son pantalon. Il sentit Drago retenir son souffle alors qu'il était occupé à soulever le pull de Harry et à couvrir son torse de baisers. Celui-ci n'hésita qu'un instant, avant de plonger sa main dans le sous-vêtement. Lorsqu'il saisit le membre dur entre ses doigts, il crut qu'il allait lui-même défaillir en entendant le râle de plaisir de Drago. C'était une sensation extraordinaire que d'avoir en son pouvoir de contenter ainsi son partenaire, et son autre bras serra Drago plus fort contre lui. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, les joues rouges, de légères gouttes de sueur ruisselant sur son front, et Harry se hâta de graver dans sa mémoire cette image si sensuelle.

Ses doigts se crispèrent plus largement sur leur prise, et lentement, ils remuèrent sur toute la surface du sexe tendu. Drago gémit à nouveau, tremblant comme jamais. Sans cesser ses mouvements, Harry l'embrassa et il répondit farouchement à son baiser. Sa jambe se frotta contre celle de Harry, l'emprisonnant contre lui. Drago haletait à présent, au rythme de la main de Harry. Ses mouvements, d'abord légers et hésitants, devenaient plus précis au fur et à mesure qu'il le touchait. Drago avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, légèrement penché, étouffant ses gémissements dans le pull, et Harry en profita pour embrasser la nuque qui s'offrait à lui, marquant à son tour la peau de son compagnon. Celui-ci, soudain, recula, et Harry, désemparé l'espace d'un instant, le vit faire un signe vers le lit, et il se rassura aussitôt. Il arrêta prématurément ses caresses, et tout en s'embrassant, ils s'avancèrent vers le lit sur lequel ils se laissèrent tomber tous les deux. Il était sur le point de recommencer ses caresses, mais Drago l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Attends…

Le regard fiévreux, il lui enleva ses vêtements, et Harry fit de même. Harry admira un instant le corps nu de Drago assis tout près de lui, et rougit un peu en constatant que Drago le dévorait du regard. Mais le désir de Harry était bien plus fort que la gêne de se retrouver nu pour la première fois sous le regard d'un autre, et les deux amants ne tardèrent pas à reprendre leur étreinte. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, jamais repus de leurs baisers, et bientôt la main de Harry revint se placer à son endroit initial, entre les jambes de Drago. Celui-ci, entre deux gémissements, plaça ses doigts sur la virilité de Harry qu'il empoigna avec force. Ses gestes, plus assurés, témoignaient de son expérience en la matière. Harry gémissant à son tour sous la caresse, se demanda qui avait bien pu être l'amant de Drago avant lui. Cette pensée le remplit d'amertume, et il décida de ne pas y prêter attention pour le moment. Cela ne fut pas bien difficile, face à l'intensité de l'instant présent. Les caresses devenaient de plus en plus impatientes, plus déterminées face au plaisir qui montait inexorablement. Drago se pencha et murmura d'une voix suave et rauque à l'oreille de son compagnon :

- Prends-moi, Harry…

Ces trois mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur Harry, qui eut toutes les peines de se retenir. Déjà, Drago, interrompant ses caresses, se couchait sur le lit et l'entraînait dans son sillage. Il l'entoura de ses bras, et ils s'embrassèrent, tremblants. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Harry réalisa, hagard, qu'il ne connaissait pas la manière de faire l'amour à un homme, et il n'osa tout simplement pas aller plus loin. Drago sembla le comprendre. Il lui sourit, prit une des mains de Harry avec douceur, et le regardant droit dans les yeux, la porta à sa bouche. Il lécha avec application deux de ses doigts, et Harry crut défaillir à nouveau face à cette image si érotique. Puis Drago guida la main de Harry vers son intimité, et Harry comprit ce qu'il attendait qu'il fasse. De son autre main, il lui écarta les fesses, et ses doigts, timidement d'abord, se frayèrent un chemin dans la moiteur opaque.

Il sentit Drago se crisper, et s'en inquiéta d'un regard, ses doigts arrêtant leur exploration, attendant qu'il s'habitue à l'intrusion. Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité aux yeux de Harry qui n'en pouvait plus, Drago remua le bassin, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait continuer. Harry bougea de nouveau ses doigts, guettant la réaction de Drago qui ne se fit pas attendre : un soupir franchit ses lèvres, et il ferma de nouveau les yeux, l'excitation rosissant sa peau d'ordinaire si pâle. Les doigts remuant de plus en plus vite, Harry pressentit que c'était le moment. Drago était pris de sursaut à chaque mouvement, ses gémissements s'accentuant à chaque pression des doigts. Il les retira lentement, et Drago rouvrit les yeux, son regard brûlant se posant sur ses yeux à lui. Il murmura quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas, mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Drago souleva le bassin, ses bras accrochés au cou de Harry, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens. Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches offertes, et lentement, il rentra en lui. Les ongles de Drago griffèrent la nuque de Harry, tandis que leurs gémissements se mêlaient. Harry ne bougeait pas encore, savourant pleinement cette sensation qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Il était _en_ Drago… Et il adorait ça. Sous lui, Drago ne faisait plus d'effort pour maîtriser ses tremblements. Harry le contempla se mordre la lèvre, les yeux mi-clos toujours fixés sur lui. « _Il est adorable_ », pensa-t-il, et il commença à se mouvoir à cette pensée. Ses mouvements, d'abord lents, maladroits mais déterminés, les plongèrent tous deux dans un abysse de plaisir sans fond. Harry perdit toute notion de temps, de lieu ou de logique, il était là, le corps frémissant de Drago sous le sien, ses gémissements qui se transformaient en cris au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait la cadence, Drago qui criait son prénom, à lui, Harry… Il se laissait pleinement aller à toutes ces sensations qui convergeaient en son centre, sous ses coups de butoir qu'il ne contrôlait pas, son corps agissant pour lui, pour eux.

Et un cri, soudain, retentit plus fort que les autres, un cri que Drago laissa échapper, lui aussi hors de tout contrôle :

- Je t'aime, Harry… !

Ce fut le paroxysme de toute cette énergie cumulée qui explosa brusquement en lui. Dans un sursaut qui le submergea, il se répandit en Drago. Celui-ci se cambra sous le liquide brûlant, et jouit à son tour en un ultime cri. Harry resta pantelant, encore secoué des derniers spasmes de la jouissance. Il se retira et s'affaissa sur Drago, qui tremblait encore sous lui. Le silence les enveloppa tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration. Harry se laissa tomber aux côtés de Drago, mais celui-ci ne desserra pas son étreinte. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, étroitement enlacés, dans la plénitude qui suit l'amour.

Pourtant, une question taraudait Harry, une question obsédante qui nécessitait absolument une réponse. Il se cala plus confortablement sur le coussin, et regarda Drago dans les yeux, ces yeux qui l'avaient envoûté lorsqu'il avait plongé son regard sur eux. Drago ne cilla pas et garda la même expression de calme contentement sur le visage. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à une meilleure formulation, la question franchit ses lèvres :

- Depuis quand es-tu amoureux de moi, Drago ?

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom, et Drago l'aperçut certainement, car une bref sourire éclaira son visage. Il resta pensif un instant, guère surpris que Harry lui posât la question.

- Je me suis trahi tout à l'heure, soupira-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à… à tout ça.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Mais Harry voulait sa réponse.

- Réponds-moi.

Drago éclata de rire.

- Et toi, alors ? Tu m'as répondu, peut-être ?

- Dans un sens, oui, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne crois pas, rétorqua Drago après avoir répondu à son baiser. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as éludé ma question en me faisant l'amour comme j'avais toujours rêvé que tu me le fasses.

Harry détourna le regard en rougissant. Sans le voir, il savait que Drago souriait.

- Ne rougis pas, tu t'es très bien débrouillé… C'était ta première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça, rougissant de plus belle. Il avait un peu honte que Drago l'eût remarqué. Celui-ci le serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Je t'aime depuis longtemps, finit-il par dire. Peut-être depuis notre première année. Mais bien sûr, je ne m'en rendais pas compte à ce moment-là. J'étais un gamin. Je guettais toujours l'occasion de te voir, de jouer à l'emmerdeur. Je me réjouissais à l'idée de te faire enrager… Et puis, un jour, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas attiré par les filles. Je devais avoir quatorze, quinze ans. Et à partir de là, j'ai su ce que je cherchais en cherchant toujours à te défier. J'étais amoureux, et furieux contre moi-même de l'être… J'ai entrepris de ne jamais révéler à personne mon secret. Mon homosexualité, d'une part, et surtout, mon amour pour toi… Mais c'était trop dur, tu comprends ? Trop dur de faire semblant, de rester seul. Un peu par hasard, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas le seul à Poudlard à être gay, et j'avoue que j'en ai bien profité. Je me disais qu'à force d'accumuler les conquêtes, je finirais bien par renoncer à toi.

- Qui d'autre est gay à Poudlard ? Le coupa Harry, surpris de cette révélation.

- Oh, pas mal de monde. Il y a une multitude d'élèves ici, alors forcément… Ernie MacMillan, par exemple, Neville Londubat – et oui, Neville Londubat, qui porte bien son nom d'ailleurs, Marcus Flint, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, Colin Crivey, qui était fou amoureux de toi – j'avais envie de le tuer à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de toi, Zacharias Smith…

- Zacharias Smith ? le coupa une nouvelle fois Harry, indigné. Ce petit con ? Et tu as couché avec lui ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Mouais. Je me fichais pas mal de son caractère, tu sais. Ce qui m'importait c'était son…

- C'est bon j'ai compris ! L'arrêta Harry d'une voix forte.

Il avait du mal à contenir sa colère à l'idée de tous ces garçons qui l'avaient précédé.

- Il y a aussi Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, ils sont ensemble d'ailleurs, reprit Drago, satisfait de voir Harry fulminer de rage.

Celui-ci faillit s'étouffer.

- Dean et Seamus ? Tu rigoles ? Seamus déteste les homosexuels ! Il y a quelques semaines, il était le premier à t'insulter !

- Oh, ça, c'est parce qu'il me hait, répondit tranquillement Drago. Il faut dire que Dean l'a trompé avec moi. Et puis, il n'a pas très envie qu'on découvre qu'il roucoule avec Dean. Les sorciers homos font tout pour cacher ce qu'ils sont, Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, vous ne vous serrez pas les coudes entre... euh, gays? Même s'il te hait... Seamus te traite de ce qu'il est lui-même!

Drago laissa échapper un rire désabusé.

- Se serrer les coudes? Non, il n'y a rien de ça chez nous. C'est plutôt du chacun pour soi. Les seules fois où on se rapproche, c'est pour tirer un coup. Point barre. Les sorciers ne sont pas prêts à s'assumer tels qu'ils sont... et ça vaut aussi pour moi.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, digérant toutes ces informations. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter la colère qui s'insinuait dans ses veines.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de petits copains, alors, dit-il froidement.

Drago le regarda sans comprendre, puis un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Tu es jaloux, Harry ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit-il un peu trop vite pour être honnête.

Drago se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Harry détourna la tête.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna Drago d'un ton impérieux.

Harry tourna la tête à contrecœur. Drago plongea son regard acier dans le sien. Ses yeux brillaient.

- Pendant toutes ces années, murmura-t-il, je n'ai aimé que toi. J'ai accumulé les conquêtes, dans l'espoir de t'oublier, être enfin un peu plus libre, mais plus je m'enfonçais dans la débauche, plus j'étais amoureux de toi. C'était sans fin. Et puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est réapparu, et je me suis dit que je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Il m'a ordonné de tuer Dumbledore, et je me suis tout consacré à ma tâche. Je savais qu'il avait donné cet ordre dans le seul but de punir mes parents, mais je ne voulais pas échouer. J'accomplissais ma tâche, ou du moins je tentais de l'accomplir. J'ai presque réussi à t'oublier, cette année-là. Je me disais que j'allais mourir, et ça me convenait… La suite, tu la connais. Je me suis rangé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais en réalité, j'étais bien trop lâche pour accepter de mourir, et j'étais bien trop effrayé par ses pouvoirs pour continuer à le servir. J'ai fui au milieu du combat. L'année dernière, tu m'as sauvé la vie, et brutalement, tout l'amour que j'avais enfoui au fond de moi a ressurgi. Tu as vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je t'aimais comme jamais. Je me haïssais. J'ai replongé dans les coucheries, me fichant bien des cœurs que je brisais, jusqu'il y a quelques semaines, quand Pansy a découvert que j'étais gay. Et alors... Eh bien, je n'avais plus qu'à mourir. Et puis, tu es arrivé, tu m'as gueulé dessus comme si tout était évident, et tu m'as embrassé – ce qui l'était beaucoup moins.

Il s'arrêta de parler, comme surpris d'avoir gardé la parole aussi longtemps. Il avait détourné la tête pendant son monologue, et il jeta un regard apeuré à Harry, guettant sa réaction. Mais Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et encore une fois, au lieu de prendre la parole, il l'embrassa. Il mit toute la tendresse qu'il était capable dans ce baiser, comme pour conjurer la douleur et la souffrance qu'ils avaient endurées. « _Mais moi, au moins, je n'étais pas seul. »_ De fines larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais ce n'étaient pas les siennes.

Drago pleurait silencieusement, accroché à Harry comme une bouteille à la mer, il pleurait sans discontinuer, bercé par Harry qui le serrait délicatement contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Drago. Désolé d'avoir fui… Désolé d'avoir été si bête. Je m'en veux tellement…

- Chut, dit simplement Harry, un doigt se posant sur ses lèvres. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je suis là.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Dehors, le soleil déclinait.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, à serrer contre son corps nu un Drago sanglotant. Au bout d'un certain temps cependant, il sembla se calmer, et il contempla Harry, les yeux rouges, qui regardait par la fenêtre, serrant sa tête contre son épaule. Drago se redressa légèrement et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main. Sa voix résonna dans la pièce, à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

- Et toi Harry ? Vas-tu enfin me répondre, maintenant ?

Harry garda le silence. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Pourquoi se conduisait-il ainsi avec Malefoy ? Il était temps pour lui de l'affirmer.

- La réponse est évidente, non ? dit-il.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Harry soupira. Il lui devait une réponse claire, il le savait. Il la connaissait, désormais.

- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, dit-il dans un souffle.

Sa voix se perdit alors que Drago l'embrassait.

- Je devrais peut-être remercier Pansy, alors, dit Drago en souriant. Sans sa connerie, on n'en serait pas là.

Harry sourit à son tour.

_**A suivre...**_

_Bon... Voilà pour le 2ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et si non, dites-moi pourquoi, histoire que je puisse l'améliorer!  
See you au 3ème chapitre! _


	3. Seul à Seul

**Pairing : **HP/DM

**Disclaimer : ** Tous les persos de cette fic appartiennent à la vénérée J.K. Rowling, et certainement pas à moi… Et je ne vais certainement pas me faire des sous avec cette fic !

**Rating :** M. Relations homosexuelles assez explicites, donc si ça vous choque, veuillez passer votre chemin !

**Note avant lecture **: _J'ai un chouilla de retard pour ce chap. Je me rattraperai avec le chapitre suivant ^^. Ah oui, parmi vos reviews, vous êtes pas mal à dire que ça se passe vite entre Harry et Drago, mais je voulais axer la fic sur leur relation justement, et la réaction que cela entraîne chez les autres, et non pas sur le comment du pourquoi ils se sont maqués… (et de plus c'est censé être une fic courte hein…). Bref. J'espère que cette (plate) explication sera suffisante… Sinon, bah, tant pis j'aurais essayé :p_

**Malgré les Regards  
**

Chapitre 3 : Seul à seul

Noël était arrivé, et Poudlard était couvert de neige. Dans les couloirs, les élèves étaient moins nombreux. Tous les camarades de Harry étaient rentrés chez eux, dont Ron, qui n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Harry l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en refusant de venir. Si, au début, Harry n'avait pu motiver son choix, il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. D'une part, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer ses vacances à tenir la chandelle à Ron et Hermione, qui ne se lâchaient plus une minute. Mais la véritable raison, évidemment, était dirigée vers une seule personne : Drago Malefoy. Depuis que ses camarades de chambrée n'étaient plus là, Harry avait passé toutes ses journées et toutes ses nuits avec lui, la plupart du temps dans la chambre de Drago, ou dans des endroits reculés de Poudlard.

Harry savourait ces moments passés avec lui. Drago n'était plus l'adolescent arrogant et insupportable qu'il avait été. Il se révélait en fait être un compagnon plutôt agréable à vivre, et il s'habituait peu à peu aux longs regards brûlants qu'il lui lançait parfois. A vrai dire, il s'était fait étonnamment rapidement à cette nouvelle relation qu'il entretenait avec lui. Peut-être était-ce en partie son caractère intègre et spontané qui lui faisait accepter sans trop se soucier cette situation inattendue, mais en réalité il ne se posait que très peu de questions sur cette attirance, sur le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon. C'était tellement nouveau… Il ne voulait pas se gâcher l'existence avec des questions gênantes – pas maintenant, alors que le château était à moitié vide, que les deux amants pouvaient passer tout leur temps ensemble sans que cela ne paraisse suspect… Il avait décidé de remettre à plus tard tous les éléments perturbateurs, tous les doutes qui ne tarderaient pas à venir les assaillir tous les deux.

Lorsqu'ils sortaient de la chambre, pourtant, les rares élèves qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin les regardaient en chuchotant, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait de toute façon l'habitude qu'on chuchote sur son passage ou qu'on le regarde avec insistance. Mais il savait que Drago, lui, le supportait très mal. Il était anéanti quand les élèves –la plupart étaient des Serpentards dont les parents étaient morts ou en prison-, lui jetaient des regards méprisants, parfois accompagnés d'insultes. Harry, furieux, avait à plusieurs reprises voulu prendre sa défense, mais Drago, pâle comme un mort, l'en empêchait à chaque fois, lui murmurant que ça ne changerait rien.

Aussi restaient-ils le plus souvent dans sa chambre individuelle, qui avait le mérite d'apporter un peu d'intimité. C'était le cas en ce matin du vingt-cinq décembre. Harry se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude, Drago encore endormi, blotti dans ses bras. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, ses sentiments semblaient avoir surgi de l'ombre, et il comprenait désormais qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis du néant, qu'ils étaient là depuis un certain temps déjà, bien avant que lui soit révélé l'homosexualité de Drago. Il lui avait fallu toute cette histoire pour comprendre… Il était encore bien loin de savoir précisément où il en était, s'il était réellement homosexuel ou non, et se poser une étiquette était le dernier de ses soucis. Il était bien avec Drago, et cela lui suffisait.

Harry soupira un peu. Il se demandait comment réagiraient ses amis quand ils apprendraient qu'il sortait avec Drago Malefoy. Imaginer toute l'agitation qui en résulterait lui donnait mal à la tête. Tout comme Drago, il ne préférait pas y penser.

Il sentit bouger Drago entre ses bras, et celui-ci émergea du sommeil en baillant. Il ouvrit les yeux et Harry lui sourit.

- Bonjour, lui chuchota Drago en se redressant pour l'embrasser.

Harry frissonna quand leurs bouches se touchèrent. Ses baisers lui faisaient toujours le même effet. Ils avaient passé la plupart de la semaine au lit, et il était toujours aussi excité par un simple baiser… Il entoura la taille de son amant de bras protecteurs.

- Déjà de bon matin ? demanda Drago, taquin, en l'embrassant encore.

- C'est le meilleur moment de la journée, lui répondit Harry en l'embrassant à son tour.

Ils repartirent déjà sous la couette, s'embrassant davantage, leurs mains parcourant leurs corps emmêlés.

Ils n'en ressortirent que peu avant midi. Ils prirent leur douche ensemble dans la salle de bains contiguë à la chambre, - comme un vieux couple, remarqua Drago en se moquant de Harry qui tenait absolument à lui laver le dos. Après s'être séchés et habillés, Drago se pelotonna contre Harry.

- On est vraiment obligés d'aller manger à la Grande Salle ? On n'a qu'à aller en cuisine et demander quelque chose à manger aux elfes de maison.

- C'est Noël, Drago. On a passé les trois derniers jours au lit, on pourrait bien sortir un peu aujourd'hui, non ?

Drago n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Harry savait ce qui le retenait. Il lui prit doucement la main.

- Ça va aller, tu verras. Ils n'oseront rien dire devant Rogue.

- Tu as sûrement raison… Murmura Drago, l'air dépité. (il sembla hésiter) On se rejoindra après le repas.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu vas manger avec les Gryffondors, et moi je serai avec les Serpentards. Donc on se rejoindra après, expliqua Drago.

Il comprit la méprise et lui sourit.

- C'est vrai que tu n'étais jamais resté à Poudlard pour Noël… Ce jour-là, toutes les tables sont mélangées, on ne s'assoit pas par maison. Donc on pourra manger ensemble.

Etrangement, cette nouvelle ne parut pas rassurer Drago. Au contraire, son visage s'assombrit.

- Je ne pense pas, Harry. Il vaut mieux qu'on mange chacun de notre côté. Lorsqu'ils te verront assis à côté de moi, ils te prendront pour cible aussi.

- Qu'ils essaient ! Je m'en fiche, répondit Harry, comprenant enfin l'anxiété de son amant.

- Tu ne comprends pas… S'ils savent que nous sortons ensemble, ça va être l'enfer…

Harry serra plus fort la main qu'il tenait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il ne sut que dire d'autre.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs, tous étant déjà réunis dans la Grande Salle. Ils traversèrent le château sans encombre, et arrivèrent dans la salle, aménagée spécialement pour l'occasion. Un gigantesque sapin de Noël trônait en son centre, recouvert de guirlandes animées et de véritables étoiles qui projetaient des étincelles multicolores. De part et d'autres du sapin, les quatre tables avaient été réunies en deux longues rangées, remplies d'élèves. Ils devaient être une petite quarantaine attablés. La table de droite était constituée à elle seule de Serpentards qui les regardaient d'un air mauvais.

Ils se firent discrets en s'attablant à la seconde table, où il y avait moins d'élèves. Harry ne connaissait presque personne. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de septième année, à part Ernie MacMillan qui faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit que Drago s'asseyait à côté de Harry. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire. Il venait de se souvenir que Drago lui avait révélé qu'il était gay, lui aussi.

- Salut, Ernie, joyeux Noël ! s'exclama Harry.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Et euh… Malefoy ?

Celui-ci sursauta, et le regarda, méfiant. Ernie hésita. Il semblait gêné.

- Tu as remarqué que les autres Serpentards étaient en face ?

- Non, je suis devenu aveugle, répondit Drago d'une voix glaciale.

Ernie se renfrogna. Harry crut bon d'intervenir. Déjà, les têtes se tournaient vers eux.

- Drago va passer le repas de Noël avec nous, comme tu as pu le constater. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a plus de place en face.

- Drago ? Depuis quand appelles-tu Malefoy par son prénom ? demanda Ernie, soupçonneux.

- Depuis que j'ai décidé qu'il avait droit à une seconde chance, rétorqua Harry.

Ernie eut une moue dédaigneuse.

- Ce genre de détritus n'a que ce qu'il mérite. C'est un fils de Mangemort… Gay, de surcroît.

- Fils de Mangemort, peut-être, mais tu es mal placé pour cracher sur mon homosexualité, MacMillan, répliqua Drago, visiblement offensé.

Ernie, devenu rouge écrevisse, le fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

A présent, tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur eux. Les Serpentards chuchotaient entre eux en leur jetant des regards moqueurs.

- Tu as très bien compris. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu me suppliais pour que je te la mette, tu as oublié ?

Ernie se leva brusquement de sa chaise, et pointa sa baguette magique sur Drago.

- Infâme petit menteur ! Hurla-t-il.

Harry et Drago se levèrent à leur tour. Drago avait sorti sa baguette magique aussi et la pointait sur Ernie, et Harry essayait tant bien que mal de les raisonner.

- ARRÊTEZ ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT !

McGonagall s'était levée de la table des professeurs, suivie de Rogue.

- Baissez vos baguettes, s'exclama McGonagall en s'adressant à Ernie et Drago, et venez dans mon bureau. Vous comporter ainsi un jour de Noël, c'est une honte !

Ils rangèrent leurs baguettes magiques, penauds tous deux, et suivirent McGonagall qui continuait à pester. Drago lança un regard à la dérobée à Harry, l'air de dire « _je te l'avais bien dit »_, et celui-ci le regarda partir, impuissant. Il allait les suivre à son tour afin de plaider sa cause, lorsque Rogue, qui avait aperçu Drago jeter un coup d'œil à Harry, l'arrêta net.

- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, Potter. Dans mon bureau.

- Mais, professeur…

- Immédiatement.

Harry le suivit, résigné. Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre Rogue. Ils arrivèrent à son bureau, aux cachots, et le maître des potions ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de s'installer à son bureau. Harry resta debout.

- Asseyez-vous, Potter, et expliquez-moi un peu ce qu'il vous a pris.

- Ce qu'il m'a pris ? Je ne comprends pas, monsieur.

- Quel chantage avez-vous fait subir à Mr. Malefoy, pour qu'il accepte de s'asseoir à côté de vous et subisse les railleries de vos camarades? demanda Rogue, le regard haineux.

- Vous vous trompez, Monsieur. Je n'ai fait aucune menace contre Drago. Il s'est assis à côté de moi parce qu'il le voulait.

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

- Cessez de mentir, vous savez très bien que vous êtes un très mauvais occlumens…

- Dans ce cas-là, fouillez dans mon cerveau, et vous verrez que je dis la vérité, répliqua Harry sur un ton de défi.

Rogue garda le silence, mais Harry voyait bien qu'il fulminait.

- Répondez-moi, Potter, finit-il par dire. Et cette fois, je n'accepterai que la vérité. Que manigancez-vous contre Mr. Malefoy ?

- Rien, monsieur.

- Cessez ce petit jeu. J'exige la vérité, à moins que vous ne soyez tenté par passer vos week-ends en retenue jusqu'au trimestre prochain.

Harry fulminait. Qu'est-ce que Rogue pouvait être obtus et haïssable quand il s'y mettait… Il allait lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute, décida-t-il sans réfléchir.

-Vous voulez la vérité ? Eh bien, la vérité, c'est que Drago et moi, nous sortons ensemble, mais je ne pense pas que ça vous regarde en quoi que ce soit.

Harry fut particulièrement satisfait de l'effet que sa révélation avait eu sur Rogue. Celui-ci le regarda, abasourdi.

- Que… Qu'avez-vous dit, Potter ?..., balbutia-t-il.

- J'ai voulu dire que j'aime Drago, monsieur. Nous sommes ensemble, maintenant. (_Devant l'air perplexe de Rogue, il rajouta :)_ En couple, je veux dire.

Rogue croisa ses doigts, puis les décroisa. Il semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur.

- Est-ce la vérité ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Oui.

- Vous êtes amoureux de Drago ?

- Oui.

- Et vous croyez que vous pavaner avec lui en pleine Grande Salle va lui rendre service ? Vous êtes-vous mis un instant à sa place ? demanda Rogue d'une voix si basse que Harry dut se pencher pour l'entendre. Ne pensiez-vous pas qu'une telle… (_Il eut une moue dédaigneuse_)…situation entre vous deux nécessite une extrême prudence ?... Oh non, bien sûr que non, c'était trop demander au Grand Harry Potter que de faire profil bas…

- Et vous, faites-vous quoi que ce soit pour aider Drago ? Où êtes-vous quand Drago se fait insulter dans les couloirs ? Où êtes-vous quand tout le monde lui crache dessus avec leurs idées reçues toutes faites ? J'ai fait peut-être une erreur en l'amenant avec moi ce midi, mais moi au moins, j'essaye de faire bouger les choses. Ce n'est pas en le laissant se terrer dans son coin que les choses changeront.

Severus garda le silence, furieux.

- Et maintenant, si vous avez l'intention de me coller une retenue, faites vite car j'aimerais bien aller le retrouver, s'il vous plaît.

- Votre impertinence coûtera vingt points à Gryffondor, répondit Rogue qui semblait reprendre ses esprits. Sortez maintenant.

Surpris de s'en tirer à si bon compte, Harry ne discuta pas et tourna les talons pour quitter le bureau. Mais au moment de franchir la porte, la voix de Rogue l'arrêta :

- Attendez, Potter.

Harry se retourna.

- Prenez soin de lui, ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

Il parlait à voix basse mais son ton était parfaitement clair. Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit.

Il demeura dans le couloir quelques secondes sans bouger : Drago était-il encore dans le bureau de McGonagall ou était-il déjà rentré dans sa chambre ? Il hésita. Il se précipita vers les escaliers en choisissant de se rendre directement au quatrième étage. Il était certain que Drago y retournerait dès qu'il sortirait. Courant presque, il dévala devant le portrait du moine endormi et tapota sur son crâne en lançant un « pluie d'étincelles » sonore. Il franchit aussitôt la porte qui venait d'apparaître.

Drago se trouvait bien là, affairé devant une énorme valise. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Les craintes de Harry se confirmaient. Drago lui en voulait. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de son amant.

- Que fais-tu ? Tu as six mois pour faire ta valise, dit-il prudemment.

Drago ne répondit pas et évitait soigneusement de le regarder. « _C'est bien parti_ », pensa Harry en soupirant.

- Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait comme ça.

Drago s'obstinait à ranger sa valise et garda le silence.

- Comment ça s'est passé, avec McGonagall ?... demanda Harry en désespoir de cause.

Le silence de nouveau. Harry sentit la colère monter en lui et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas hausser le ton.

- Très bien… Je t'ai dit que je j'étais désolé, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre pour t'en persuader.

Il se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, quand enfin, Drago consentit à rompre le silence.

- Je m'en vais ce soir.

Harry se retourna.

- Tu t'en vas ? Comment ça, tu t'en vas ?

- Je quitte Poudlard. J'aurais dû me décider avant.

- Parfait. Et nous deux, tu en fais quoi ?

Drago, qui était en train de plier une robe, s'arrêta en plein geste.

- Ça… ça vaut mieux comme ça.

Harry ne put retenir sa colère davantage. Il revint se planter devant Drago et le saisit par le col. Drago n'osa pas le regarder et détourna la tête.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Drago, et dis-moi que c'est fini entre nous.

Celui-ci gardait la tête baissée.

- Regarde-moi, Drago ! ordonna Harry, impérieux.

Il sursauta, et leva un peu les yeux. Ils rencontrèrent ceux de Harry, flamboyants. Ils se toisèrent en silence. Enfin, Drago répondit :

- Tout est pourri, chez moi. Et je pourris tout ce que je touche. Je ne te causerai que des problèmes. Tu l'as bien vu ce midi.

Il avait parlé avec un tel détachement que Harry mit quelques secondes à saisir le sens de ses paroles. Il soupira et relâcha légèrement sa poigne.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour avoir des problèmes. Comme tu as pu le remarquer ces dernières années, ils viennent à moi naturellement. Et je pense être suffisamment grand pour savoir ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est toi, Drago.

Il tressaillit. Harry continua :

- Tu peux prétendre à être le pire connard de la planète si ça t'amuse. Mais n'espère pas me convaincre. Si tu crois que me dire « écoute Harry, je sais ce qui est bon pour toi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien » sera suffisant pour que je te laisse prendre la fuite, tu te trompes, et tu te trompes lourdement. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Drago.

Harry lâcha son col, lui releva délicatement le menton et l'embrassa. Drago ne le repoussa pas.

- Reste, murmura Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit de voler mon cœur et de fuir avec ensuite.

Il l'étreignit, et il sut à ce moment-là qu'il avait gagné. Drago soupira à son tour.

- Tu te trompes. C'est toi qui as volé mon cœur. Depuis le début.

[...]

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient à leur fin. Ils n'avaient pas réitéré le fiasco de la Grande Salle, et ils évitaient au maximum de se retrouver à deux dans les couloirs. La chambre était devenue leur repère, leur bulle protectrice, et peu à peu, les deux semaines de vacances avaient constitué une parenthèse, un symbole béni. Harry, tout comme Drago, redoutait la rentrée. Elle signifierait le retour à la normale, et les deux amants savaient très bien qu'ils ne pourraient plus se voir aussi souvent. Ils avaient savouré ces moments, précieux parce qu'éphémères.

La veille de la rentrée, Harry passait la dernière nuit avec Drago, enlacés comme à leur habitude dans le lit.

- Quand elle saura que je n'ai rien révisé pour les ASPICS pendant les vacances, Hermione va me tuer, soupira Harry.

Ron et Hermione revenaient le lendemain.

- En tant que Survivant, je ne pense pas que les ASPICS soient très importants pour toi, remarqua Drago. Par contre, moi, je suis dans la merde. Je ne suis pas un excellent élève, et je ne suis pas célèbre comme toi, remarqua Drago en soupirant.

- Ma célébrité ne peut pas passer les examens à ma place, répondit Harry, vexé. (il se redressa un peu :) Que comptes-tu faire, après Poudlard ?

Ils n'en avaient encore jamais discuté, trop occupés à vivre leur bonheur de l'instant présent.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus de maison, alors il va falloir que je me trouve un appart. Mon père étant à Azkaban, c'est moi qui récupère toutes ses économies à Gringotts, donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Harry attendit, choisissant prudemment ses mots.

- Tu sais sûrement que j'ai hérité d'une maison il y a deux ans… Elle est un peu trop grande pour que j'y habite tout seul, alors… Si tu ne sais pas où aller… Enfin, tu serais le bienvenu, dit-il maladroitement.

- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour me proposer d'emménager chez toi ?

Harry rougit.

- Si, tu as raison… mais en même temps, quand on aura fini Poudlard, six mois se seront écoulés, alors… Hé, mais attends, depuis quand tu es raisonnable, toi ?

Drago éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son amant.

- Je te taquinais… Bien sûr que si c'était possible, j'aurais envie de vivre avec toi, Harry… Mais dans l'immédiat, il y a un problème, se reprit-il d'un ton plus sombre.

- Comment ça ?

- Demain, c'est la rentrée… Tes amis reviennent.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, ça change tout.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Harry le serra contre lui.

- On se débrouillera.

Il ne connaissait pas encore l'étendue du gouffre qu'ils auraient à franchir lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Drago ne répondit pas. Lui, savait. Pour quelques heures encore, Harry n'était qu'à lui. Il décida d'en profiter, avant que les évènements ne l'éloignent de lui, irrémédiablement.

_**A suivre…**_

_Bon, un chapitre où il ne se passe pas ultra grand-chose, mais un chapitre nécessaire pour la suite… Plus je réfléchis, et plus je me dis que cette fic nécessiterait un ou deux chapitres supplémentaires. (Je rappelle qu'elle en contient quatre initialement, donc celui-ci était l'avant-dernier). Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos avis sont les bienvenus. :D_


	4. Main dans la Main

**Pairing : **HP/DM

**Disclaimer : ** Tous les persos de cette fic appartiennent à la vénérée J.K. Rowling, et certainement pas à moi… Et je ne vais certainement pas me faire des sous avec cette fic !

**Rating :** M. Relations homosexuelles assez explicites, donc si ça vous choque, veuillez passer votre chemin !

**Note avant lecture **: _Hum… Que dire pour ne pas me faire frapper ?.. Oui, je sais, je suis sacrément en retard… Mais si je vous dis que j'étais en pleine période de partiels, et que j'avais pas le courage de corriger ce chapitre, ça ira, je m'en sors vivante ?... Ouais, parce que du coup, je culpabilise tellement que je vous livre ce chapitre tel quel, sans modification ni rien, parce que j'arrive vraiment pas à m'y mettre:\... Bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout ! Et sinon… Vous pourrez toujours me dire pourquoi ^^_

**Malgré les regards**

Chapitre 4 : Main dans la main

- Harry !

Une mêlée de cheveux ébouriffés lui écrasa le visage.

- Salut, Hermione.

- Tu as reçu nos cadeaux ? En tout cas, merci pour le tien, « _Histoire des Elfes de Maison à travers les âges_ », je l'ai dévoré en deux jours, tu as très bien choisi…

Elle consentit enfin à le lâcher, et il aperçut Ron à ses côtés, qui le regardait timidement.

- Bonne année, marmonna-t-il.

- Bonne année, vieux, répondit-il en lui souriant.

Ron lui sourit à son tour, au grand soulagement de Harry. Il semblait l'avoir pardonné d'être resté à Poudlard durant les vacances. « _Certainement grâce à Hermione. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez _», pensa-t-il.

Les cours avaient repris, et durant toute la semaine, Harry fut bien trop submergé de devoirs pour penser à quoi que ce fût d'autre. Il payait le retard qu'il avait pris pendant les vacances, et il passait toutes ses soirées à écrire de longues dissertations dont il ne voyait pas la fin. L'aide d'Hermione lui fut d'un grand secours, et comme il l'avait prédit, elle ne se gêna pas de critiquer son manque de travail.

- Tu as perdu deux semaines, Harry, tu te rends compte ? Il va falloir rattraper, maintenant.

- On était en _vacances_, Hermione, maugréa Ron, qui était dans le même cas que Harry.

- Oui, et dans six mois, tu t'en mordras les doigts, rétorqua-t-elle, impitoyable.

Harry avait d'autant plus de mal à se concentrer qu'il n'avait pas revu Drago depuis la rentrée. Il s'en était douté, le rythme de travail et le retour de ses amis les avaient empêché de se voir en tête à tête. En cours de potion, ils faisaient semblant de s'ignorer, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se jeter des coups d'œil de temps en temps, sous le regard de Rogue qui ne faisait aucun commentaire. A part lui, personne n'avait remarqué. Personne n'avait fait de commentaire sur leurs étranges comportements au repas de Noël. Peut-être les élèves présents à ce moment-là s'étaient lassés de faire des commentaires.

Enfin, le week-end arriva. Alors qu'ils sortaient du dernier cours de potion de la semaine, il vit Drago se diriger vers lui. Il le bouscula sans ménagement.

- Tu pourrais t'excuser, Malefoy ! Pesta Ron qui était à côté de Harry.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, Weasley, répondit froidement Drago.

Et sans jeter un regard à Harry, il s'éloigna à grand pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore, à celui-là ? s'interrogea Ron, fulminant.

- Laisse tomber, se contenta de répondre Harry.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que Drago avait placé un morceau de papier dans sa main, et il le mit discrètement dans sa poche. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de l'examiner avant la fin de la journée, Hermione et Ron ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Lorsqu'ils descendirent tous les deux à la Grande Salle, Harry resté seul dans la salle commune put enfin déplier le mot plié dans sa poche. Seule une phrase était notée à la hâte :

« _Ce soir où tu sais. _

_D.M._ »

Son cœur s'emballa. Ainsi, Drago avait été dans le même état que lui toute la semaine… Il regarda sa montre : il était déjà dix-neuf heures. Il prit à peine le temps de dîner à la Grande Salle, où il retrouva Ron et Hermione. Il expédia son repas en toute vitesse en jetant à la volée un regard à la table des Serpentards. Drago y était attablé et leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry lui fit un léger signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre par ce geste qu'il avait bien lu son mot. Drago acquiesça, et ils restèrent ainsi, à se dévorer du regard à plusieurs mètres de distance, jusqu'à ce que Ron donne un coup de coude à Harry. Drago détourna aussitôt les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Malefoy ? Il te fixe depuis tout à l'heure.

- Tu dois te tromper, répondit Harry, gêné.

Cela sembla suffire à Ron, qui se resservit une généreuse part de tarte à la mélasse. Hermione, cependant, fixa Harry d'un air perçant, à tel point qu'il se demanda si elle n'avait pas compris. Mais elle ne dit rien, et au bout de cinq minutes, Harry se leva, prétextant qu'il devait vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Drago avait quitté la salle lui aussi.

Il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au quatrième étage. Après avoir vérifié que le couloir était vide, il entra en trombe dans la chambre. Drago se jeta immédiatement sur lui, comme s'il l'avait attendu derrière la porte. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et entamèrent leur danse furieuse. Cela faisait cinq jours… Cinq jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, ni touchés, cinq jours qu'ils s'efforçaient de s'ignorer alors qu'ils avaient la même envie, tous les deux… Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu à ne pas être ensemble.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Harry.

Drago lui répondit en l'embrassant de plus belle, tandis que ses mains étaient déjà affairées à le déshabiller. En quelques instants, il se retrouvèrent nus sur le lit. Ils basculèrent, et Harry fut bloqué sous Drago. Celui-ci recula et vint placer sa tête au niveau de l'entrejambe de Harry. Il se cambra quand la bouche de son amant se posa sur son sexe. Il avait tellement envie de lui… En écho à sa pensée, il laissa échapper à un gémissement rauque au moment où Drago l'avala goulûment. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et précis. Harry bougeait son bassin au rythme des coups de langue de Drago, et il allait bientôt jouir quand il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui. Il sursauta, et regarda son amant, désemparé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Drago le regarda. Ses yeux étaient semblables à deux billes d'acier en fusion.

- Laisse-moi te prendre, Harry…

Jusqu'ici, seul Drago avait été passif. Ils n'avaient jamais changé de rôle, bien que tous deux y pensaient de temps à autre. Harry hésita, puis acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Le plaisir lui faisait perdre la tête, et l'idée de sentir Drago en lui s'insinua dans ses veines.

Drago se remit à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser, et lentement un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Harry se crispa légèrement, mais Drago savait ce qu'il faisait, et bientôt le plaisir revint faire surface. Ses bras s'agrippèrent aux épaules de son amant, et sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée, et lorsqu'il recommença à bouger sous ses caresses, il lui gémit à l'oreille :

- Vas-y…

Drago retira ses doigts, et avec lenteur et d'infinies précautions, il commença à le pénétrer. Harry se cambra sous l'intrusion. La sensation était très différente de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le plaisir se mêlait à la douleur, celle-ci semblait plus forte, mais Drago le couvrit de baisers, attendant que la douleur diminue avant de commencer à remuer. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il se passait, Harry se détendit enfin, et bientôt la joie de sentir le corps de son partenaire sur lui l'engourdit tout entier. Drago haletait, et cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Harry de crier de plaisir. Il ne sentait plus rien d'autre que Drago, Drago qui l'étreignait, Drago dont les mèches blondes tombaient éparses devant ses yeux, Drago qui le pénétrait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus intensément…

Enfin, la délivrance les submergea tous deux, tandis qu'ils criaient leurs noms, leurs mains jointes tout comme leurs corps, dans un parfait accord. Drago resta sur lui plusieurs minutes, haletant. Harry reprenait peu à peu son souffle.

Drago se retira et il l'étreignit. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, encore groggy du plaisir qui les avaient assaillis.

- Je t'aime, chuchota Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Drago.

Il lui semblait incroyable qu'ils aient dû faire tout ce cinéma pour enfin se voir après cinq jours d'absence forcée. Tous ces regards volés, alors qu'ils mimaient le mépris, toute cette fausse indifférence, alors que leurs corps se réclamaient l'un l'autre, alors que tout semblait aller de soi entre eux…

Harry soupira intérieurement, soucieux de ne pas inquiéter son amant. Il l'aimait, il en était sûr, et il savait que Drago ressentait le même amour pour lui. Pourquoi devaient-ils se cacher ? Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à s'afficher – après tout, sa relation avec son amant ne regardait qu'eux-, mais une frustration intense l'envahissait quand il pensait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de se voir librement. Même leurs regards devaient être interdits, tout cela parce qu'ils étaient deux garçons, alors que c'était tout juste si parfois Ron ne passait pas à l'acte devant tout le monde avec Hermione, vu la manière dont ils étaient étroitement collés quand ils s'embrassaient… La voix de Drago vint interrompre le fil de ses pensées.

- Tu dors avec moi, ce soir ?

Harry hésita. Il avait très envie de dire oui, mais ce n'était pas très prudent.

- Tu n'auras qu'à rentrer à ton dortoir au petit matin, plaida Drago. Ils ne se rendront compte de rien.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Harry.

- Je n'arrive plus à dormir si je ne t'ai pas comme oreiller…

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais si confortable.

- Tu n'as pas idée…

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

- D'accord, dit Harry, capitulant. Je reste.

La tentation d'avoir Drago entre ses bras plusieurs heures durant étaient trop grandes, et il décida de ne pas penser aux conséquences.

- Alors, dit Drago en le fixant d'un regard brûlant, ne perdons pas de temps… Recommençons.

**[.0.0]**

Mais les conséquences vinrent le chercher le lendemain. De très bonne heure, il avait quitté la chambre de Drago. Il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas réveiller le beau blond. Il savait que s'il le réveillait, il aurait beaucoup de mal à partir. Aussi s'était-il contenté de déposer un baiser sur son front, après avoir déposé un mot sur son oreiller – _« à toute à l'heure – H.P »_.

Il avait silencieusement parcouru le château, sans encombre, jusqu'à la salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il se félicita de tant de chance, et rentra dans le dortoir, où il se glissa ni vu ni connu dans son lit à baldaquin. Il s'endormit rapidement, et ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard.

Ron était déjà debout. Lorsqu'il vit Harry surgir de son lit, il s'exclama :

- Où étais-tu passé ? Quand es-tu revenu ?

Harry pâlit. Son absence s'était remarquée…

- J'ai travaillé dans une salle de classe vide après avoir été à la bibliothèque, mentit-il. J'ai bossé assez tard, et j'ai dû m'endormir sur mon livre. Quand je suis rentré, vous étiez déjà tous endormis.

Ron lui jeta un regard peu convaincu.

- Pourquoi tu as travaillé tout seul ? Avec Hermione, on a révisé toute la soirée. Tu aurais pu te joindre à nous.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… Vous aviez l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu… d'intimité.

Ron devint écarlate.

- Oui, bon… Allons déjeuner.

Soulagé que l'interrogatoire s'arrête là, Harry le suivit sans broncher. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione, qui regarda Harry d'un air grave. Il déglutit. Ron n'avait rien remarqué.

- Vous venez ? Je meurs de faim, leur lança-t-il.

- Vas-y, on arrive, répondit Hermione avant que Harry n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Ron haussa les épaules et sortit de la salle Commune. Hermione entraîna Harry à l'écart, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Où étais-tu cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle sans détour.

- A la bibliothèque, répondit Harry, peu rassuré.

- Impossible. J'y ai passé deux ou trois heures avant de rejoindre Ron, et je ne t'y ai pas vu.

Harry jura mentalement. Evidemment, l'excuse de la bibliothèque n'était pas très appropriée avec Hermione, dans la mesure où c'était sa deuxième maison…

- Je… je n'y suis pas resté longtemps, j'ai préféré travailler dans une salle de classe vide.

- Je ne crois pas, Harry.

- Ah bon ? demanda-t-il, feignant la surprise.

- Je crois, reprit Hermione, imperturbable, que tu es parti rejoindre Drago Malefoy cette nuit.

Il crut s'étouffer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?... Mais… C'est faux…

Pris de panique, il mentait comme un arracheur de dents, et il savait que Hermione ne s'y laisserait pas prendre. Il préféra arrêter là la supercherie.

- Comment tu as su ? demanda-t-il, fataliste.

- Alors c'est vrai, hein ?

Harry se maudit mentalement. Quel idiot faisait-il !

- Quand on est rentrés à Poudlard, on a entendu un élève de Pouffsoufle raconter à un autre que Malefoy et Ernie avaient failli en venir aux mains au repas de Noël. Et que tu en étais la cause. Il semblerait qu'on vous ait aperçus à plusieurs reprises ensemble, pendant les vacances. C'est pour ça que tu voulais rester à Poudlard ?

Elle ne semblait pas en colère, simplement curieuse.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry en déglutissant avec difficulté. Du moins, pas au début.

- Enfin, je n'ai pas fait le lien tout de suite. Mais à partir de là, j'ai commencé à faire attention. Et j'ai remarqué que vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous regarder, pendant les cours ou aux repas.

- C'était si flagrant que ça ? demanda Harry, alarmé.

- Oh, non, mais sans vouloir me vanter, tu sais que je suis assez perspicace…

Elle lui sourit, avant de reprendre, le regardant d'un air sévère :

- Tu es amoureux de lui ?

Harry hocha la tête en silence, honteux d'avoir été démasqué comme un débutant.

- Et… lui ? demanda Hermione.

- Pareil, murmura-t-il.

- Tu es sûr ? insista Hermione. Enfin, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais c'est quand même Malefoy…

- Je n'ai aucun doute à son sujet, rétorqua-t-il froidement. C'est peut-être difficile à croire, mais c'est comme ça. J'en ai été le premier surpris quand j'ai appris qu'il m'aimait, crois-moi.

- Entends-moi bien, Harry. Si tu es heureux avec lui, ça me va. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas les mêmes préjugés que les autres sorciers envers les homosexuels. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un garçon que ça me gêne, mais… C'est Drago, dit-elle simplement.

- Il a changé, Hermione.

- J'espère que tu as raison, soupira-t-elle.

- Et… Tu vas le répéter ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Après toutes ces années, toutes les épreuves qu'on a traversées, j'aurais cru que tu aurais un peu confiance en moi !

Harry lui sourit. Un immense poids venait de se décharger de ses épaules.

- Excuse-moi. Je sais bien que je peux te faire confiance, 'Mione…

Hermione lui sourit à son tour. Harry eut un dernier doute.

- Et Ron ? Il se doute de quelque chose ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'il ne se douterait de rien même si c'était écrit en rouge sur ton front.

- Et…

- Non, je ne lui dirai rien. Il n'est pas encore prêt, répondit Hermione, pleine de sagesse. Et maintenant, si on allait prendre notre petit-déjeuner ?

Harry acquiesça et suivit son amie, le cœur léger.

**[.0.0]**

Mais au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, les murmures sur son passage dans les couloirs se firent plus insistants. Il essayait de ne pas y prêter attention, mais cela devenait de plus en en plus difficile. Il ne percevait pas bien ce qu'on disait sur lui, mais à plusieurs reprises, il crut discerner le nom de « Malefoy ». Certains élèves, en particulier les plus jeunes, allaient même jusqu'à s'enfuir en le voyant. Redoutant le pire, il essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les cours. Il continuait de voir Drago tous les week-ends, et il savourait ces moments précieux qu'il attendait avec impatience toute la semaine.

Et puis, un jour, Seamus l'accosta, en pleine salle commune.

- C'est vrai, ce qu'on dit sur toi ?

Les conversations aux alentours s'arrêtèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi ? demanda Harry, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- On dit que tu couches avec Malefoy, répondit abruptement Seamus.

Harry ne réagit pas. Pris de court, il n'allait pourtant pas lui laisser le plaisir de le voir perdre la face.

- Et toi, c'est vrai, ce qu'on dit sur toi ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de garder un ton calme.

Seamus le regarda sans comprendre. Puis soudain, il blêmit. Harry sourit. Il fit mine de s'intéresser à son livre, et dit tranquillement, comme s'il lui proposait une tasse de thé :

- Apparemment oui. Dean doit sacrément en valoir le coup.

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune les regardaient, interloqués. Le silence était complet. Seamus devint livide et explosa :

- La fouine a fait du bon boulot ! Tu deviens aussi fourbe que lui !

- Crois ce que tu veux.

Et sans un regard pour son ancien ami, il quitta la salle.

Mais ses paroles l'avaient touché. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer les rumeurs qu'il entendait se profiler jusque sous son nez. Il savait que l'histoire de la Salle Commune allait faire le tour de Poudlard comme une traînée de poudre…

Il était prêt à affronter les moqueries et les insultes, de toute façon il ne restait que cinq mois de cours, et ensuite, il serait libre de mener la vie qu'il entendait… Mais Drago ? Comment allait-il réagir, lorsque les sarcasmes et les quolibets reprendraient de plus belle ? Il se rappelait sa fragilité, ses larmes de désarroi, sa volonté à quitter Poudlard plutôt que de supporter encore la bêtise de ses comparses…

Il devait protéger Drago. Au moins jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard. Ensuite… Ensuite, ils seraient libres.

Ses prévisions sonnèrent justes. En moins d'une journée, les regards jusqu'ici plus ou moins discrets le dévisagèrent ouvertement, et bientôt les insultes fusèrent. Il refusa de se laisser prendre à leurs petits jeux mesquins. Des élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas se mettaient en travers de sa route pour déverser leur flot de haine. Ils semblaient tous pris d'hystérie collective.

Son cœur se serra. Il devait retrouver Drago… Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Il dévala à travers les couloirs, ignorant les autres qui le regardaient pleins de haine. Brusquement, il se cogna contre quelqu'un qui tomba à la renverse. C'était Neville, et Harry s'empressa de l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci semblait bouleversé.

- Harry… Il faut que tu viennes, je…, balbutia-t-il.

- Pas maintenant, Neville, je suis pressé, le coupa Harry en se détournant.

- Attends !... Je… j'ai appris pour toi et… et… Malefoy, et… Oh, par Merlin… Il faut que tu viennes… Il est dans un sale état…

Harry sentit le sang quitter son visage.

- Drago ? Murmura-t-il, dévasté. Ils… lui ont fait du mal ?

Neville hocha la tête en tremblant. Il semblait réellement horrifié.

- Où est-il ? Où est-il, Neville ? Dit-il en le secouant, horriblement inquiet.

- À l'infirmerie… Mais…

Harry ne prit pas le temps de le remercier ou d'écouter la fin de sa phrase, et il dévala les escaliers en direction de l'infirmerie.

Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser seul… Il n'aurait pas dû répondre de façon si insolente à Seamus… Il n'avait pas réfléchi… Bien sûr que les autres n'avaient pas osé lever la main sur lui, il était celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort… Mais Drago, lui…

Il arriva à l'infirmerie, le souffle court. Il avait couru comme un dératé, et maintenant il n'osait franchir la porte, redoutant de découvrir ce qu'elle cachait… Il inspira profondément, et posa sa main sur la poignée. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'actionner, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui et Rogue en surgit, suivi de McGonagall. Lui avait le visage fermé, mais McGonagall semblait hagarde. Elle regarda Harry d'un air surpris.

- Potter… Il vaudrait mieux que vous retourniez dans votre Salle Commune, dit-elle d'un ton étrangement compatissant.

Il n'y avait aucune sévérité dans sa voix, juste une certaine lassitude.

- Mais, Professeur, il faut que je le voie… Neville m'a dit qu'il avait été blessé…

- Par votre faute, Potter, tonna Rogue en le fixant haineusement.

Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs.

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit de faire attention ? De ne pas provoquer inutilement les foules ?

- Mais enfin, je… je n'ai jamais voulu ça, balbutia Harry, désemparé.

- Peu importe ce que vous avez voulu, Potter, le résultat est là, cracha Rogue.

La culpabilité l'envahit de plus belle. Rogue avait raison, évidemment… Il n'avait pas été assez prudent… Drago l'avait averti… Il ne l'avait pas écouté…

- Je pense que les sermons sont suffisants, Severus, intervint McGonagall. Il va falloir que nous intervenions auprès des autres élèves pour trouver les coupables.

Severus hocha la tête sans cesser de regarder hargneusement Harry.

Ils se détournèrent, et Harry entreprit d'ouvrir la porte, mais Rogue le saisit brutalement par le bras.

- Je vous interdis de le voir, murmura-t-il en serrant les dents. N'envenimez pas les choses plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà…

- Il a besoin de moi, dit-il d'une voix éteinte, les yeux implorants.

McGonagall intervint une fois de plus.

- Allons, Severus, il ne sert à rien de le punir, lui… Et je pense que Mr. Malefoy va effectivement avoir besoin de soutien.

Rogue hésita. Il n'était clairement pas du même avis que sa collègue. Mais sa poigne se desserra, et il se retourna vivement, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard dégoûté à Harry. Il attendit que les deux silhouettes s'éloignent, et il ouvrit la porte en tremblant.

Il chercha son amant du regard. Madame Pomfresh l'accosta.

- Mr. Malefoy a besoin de repos, dit-elle doucement.

- Je me doute, admit Harry. Je veux juste le voir un instant, s'il vous plaît…

- C'est d'accord, Mr. Potter, mais pas d'agitation, il a besoin de calme…

Harry acquiesça, et il se dirigea vers le lit entouré d'un voile le cachant des regards indiscrets. Il franchit le voile, et eut un haut-le-cœur.

Drago était couché dans le lit et semblait dormir. Du moins, il savait que c'était Drago, car il était méconnaissable. Chaque centimètre de son visage était tuméfié et sanguinolent. Son nez formait un angle sinistre, il avait la lèvre inférieure coupée et gonflée, et un bandage étroit lui serrait la moitié du crâne. Il avait également un bras en écharpe.

Harry s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, et saisit délicatement la main blanche de son compagnon. Elle était froide et Harry frissonna. A ce contact, Drago ouvrit les yeux, ou plutôt un seul, l'autre étant tuméfié. Il tourna faiblement la tête vers Harry.

- Harry… Murmura-t-il en grimaçant.

- Je suis là, mon amour, répondit doucement celui-ci, bouleversé.

- je… je voulais pas que tu viennes… Me voir dans cet état… lamentable, dit-il en râlant péniblement.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit Harry en serrant plus fort la main glacée entre ses doigts.

- Je suis désolé… Tu es dans l'embarras maintenant… A cause de moi…

- Arrête, Drago… C'est moi qui suis désolé… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, murmura Harry, la mine défaite.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

Une larme coula de l'œil encore valide de Drago.

- On ne va pas rester ensemble, murmura-t-il. Tu ne vas plus vouloir de moi. Je ne suis même pas capable de me défendre. Je suis lâche… Quand je les ai vu arriver, j'ai essayé de fuir, mais c'était trop tard… Peut-être que si j'avais eu le temps de leur jeter un sort… Mais… trop nombreux… J'étais seul…

Harry tressaillit. De son autre main, il recueillit la larme, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher les bleus qui jaillissaient de toute part sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Drago… On va trouver les enfants de salauds qui t'ont fait ça et…

- Mais ça recommencera, l'interrompit Drago. Tant qu'on sera ensemble, ça continuera. Qu'un ex-Mangemort soit avec Celui-qui-a-Vaincu-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom… Jamais ils n'accepteront, Harry… Jamais.

Il se mit à sangloter, avant de réprimer un hoquet de douleur.

- Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal.

Mais il savait, au fond de lui, que Drago avait raison. A Poudlard, ils ne seraient jamais tranquilles. Et à l'extérieur… Il serait certainement plus facile de se cacher. Mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps encore avant que Drago soit brutalisé une nouvelle fois ?

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner. C'était au dessus de ses forces. En écho à ses pensées, la voix de Drago retentit, plus faible encore :

- Harry… Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ? Même si il vaudrait mieux… je ne pourrai pas le supporter…

- J'en serais incapable, Drago… je serais incapable de te quitter, même si ma vie en dépendait.

Sa réponse sembla le rassurer. Harry déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il l'aimait tant…

Il était fixé, désormais. Il savait que malgré les coups, malgré la haine, malgré les regards, ils tiendraient bon, tous les deux, inexorables. Tant qu'ils restaient ensemble. Ils ne se quitteraient pas.

**Fin ?...**

_Ouais, « fin » avec « ?... », parce qu'à ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas si je fais une suite ou pas, ne serait-ce qu'un épilogue (je pensais, il y a quelques semaines de cela, faire une épilogue qui se situerait un an après. Ce serait assez cohérent). On verra bien si je suis motivée ou pas… _

_En attendant j'espère que cette petite fic sans prétention vous aura plu ^^. Je ne vous pas dit pas à bientôt, parce que me connaissant, ça risque d'être dans longtemps, mais… Bon, ok, je ferai un effort :p _

_A plus !_


End file.
